Saira Fujimura
Description Age: 18 Place of Origin: Ravinda, Kandor Appearance: Saira stands at 5 ft 6, and weighs roughly 120 pounds. She has grey hair reaching down to the small of her back, and grey eyes. Her skin is a bit pale, but has started to tan during the time she's been spending out of the Borderlands as of late. Her build is something in between lean and athletic, and her hair and voice are the only things that keep her from being able to mask as a boy -- should she want to. Not being used to not being in the middle of cold weather, Saira has been forced to alter her clothing style, showing quite a bit more skin than she is used to. She can generally be seen wearing boys' clothing, for the simple fact that they're easier to fight in, but due to her slightly underdeveloped bust this causes no added discomfort. Rank: Private Primary Weapon: Dual swords, as per Kandori fighting style Secondary Weapon: Hand crossbow Division: Scout / Infantry (not sure yet) History To fully know Saira, one would need to look back to how her parents had met. Jana, her mother, had been an Illianer trader working in the family merchant business when one of her travels brought her to Kandor. However, during a brief stop for the night at one of the villages along the way, they had found themselves on the business end of a Trolloc night raid. The village defenders, reinforced by the merchant guards, managed to stave off the attack, but the wagons were lost in the resulting fire. The guards left shortly after, realising they werenm't going to get paid anytime soon now. Though word was sent back, Jana was now effectively stranded in Kandor. One of the defenders, a wide-shouldered man named Eurian, took her in as his guest until her family would send her some money, guards and a means of getting back to Illian. However, over time the two had ended up falling in love, and by the time the winter's chill had retreated enough to make the roads passable again she had decided she wanted to stay in Kandor. Jana managed to convince her relatives to have her set up an office for their House in Kandor, to strengthen the trade routes between Kandor and Illian, the couple moved to Ravinda shortly after officially getting married. Eurian used his experience in the town guard to get into the city's garrison, effectively doing what he had been for years as Jana managed the formalities and diplomatic affairs that came with being a new member of the Kandori Merchant Guild. Thus, Saira was born in Ravinda as the fourth and youngest child in the Fujimura household. Her mother taught her how to read and write, as well as other tasks she was able to help out with in keeping the household running amongst the family. Yet, despite her mother's best interests at teaching the girl about the merchant's profession, the young girl couldn't help but take an interest in weapon training, something that had only increased after her eldest sister -- and first child of the family -- leave the house to get married. More often than not, she'd sneak up on her father training his two sons out back, watching them go through the forms her father had been honing during training as well as in battle itself. No one really minded though. Saira'd keep herself busy and out of trouble, and she wasn't interfering with her brothers' training. While she did show some aptitude for trading, her mother often joked about how she'd 'eventually fall for the same type of man her mother had'. She never really got the joke, but it made her parents grin so it was all good in her eyes. However, when Kandor fell to the shadow, things took a turn for the worst. Her mother was forced to evacuate, taking Saira with her while her husband and sons stayed behind to meet the siege. Somewhere in the mill of refugees trying to make their way south, Saira lost her mother. She was old enough by then to make her own way, and knew enough to know her mother was heading for relatives in Illian, yet her plans were different. She was a born Kandori girl. Being forced to leave felt like leaving part of her own soul behind, and knowing her father and brothers were fighting back home didn't exactly help either. During her travels, she had heard rumors of a supposed mercenary army in the area, called the Hand, or Red Band or something along those lines. Thus, after reaching Whitebridge, her mind was set on finding them. She sent a message ahead to her relatives in Illian that, when her mother would arrive, she wouldn't need to worry, and left the group she had ended up travelling with to break off west, towards Baerlon. She didn't know where the Army would be, but the rumors seemed to point to the west, so she'd see from there on. Once in Baerlon, she asked around, trying to dig up rumors to see where it was she'd need to be heading to next. Though she didn't have a lot of money, she managed to make every copper last by using what she had learned from her mother. Sell here, buy there, casually fish for rumors during the trades. Until, eventually, the rumors found her in stead. Apparently, the man she had agreed meeting turned out to be a scout for the Band, who had come to check who had been stirring up the dust asking for them. Feeling a combination of anxiety and relief, she decided to trust the fellow, and agreed to be escorted to the campsite, to talk to the commander... Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Other